raidenofffandomcom-20200213-history
Ancient History of Alarea
This page chronicles the ancient history of Alarea, ranging from the foundation of the first Alarean states in the third millennium BT to the rise of Anjeron Ricci in the fifth century BT. Written language was relatively slow to take hold in Alarea, hence the gaps in knowledge; the ascendancy of writing mostly took place under the Anjerons and the contemporaneous Tristanian oberbarons. Origins of Alarean ethnic groups The major linguistic groups in Alarea are derived from a set of migrations. The Szunbra people, hailing from the region of modern Valatsa, expanded south and west in the first of these; during this era, the Kenkor Lagoon was above sea level, allowing the Szunbra to settle as far south as the Ferician peninsula. The name of the Zunerain Mountains (and, thereby, Sunica) is derived from the ancient term Szunbra, the actual meaning of which has been lost. The other major migration was of the Alars, a people on the Flatt coast who expanded in all directions; their language is reflected in tongues such as Rico-Alarean, Ambliar, and Tartock. The spread of the Alars separated the original Szunbra people, allowing for the divergence of West Szunbra languages like Bicanal, Yasmari, and Heurenar. A king named Ekar, widely understood to be mythical, is purported to have personally led the Alar expansion; many Alar peoples trace their origins to Ekar, through his son Kaean, while many West Szunbra populations trace their lineages to Ekar's younger son, Kreyd. Western Alarea The first major state in western Alarea was the Riccian empire established by Aethelstan the Almighty; the date of its founding is traditionally held as 2404 BT. His contemporaries included the seafaring state of Nebiro, founded by Hagathio the Fish-King, in battle with whom Aethelstan was killed. Aethelstan's son, Aethelbald I, is also significant as one of the only known authors from before the popularization of writing. Aethelbald's Toame Aethelbaldein Vait is the only extant text in the Proto-Rico-Alarean language, and it was only deciphered in 516 DR. There was frequently conflict between the Riccians and the Gahlstaff nomads to the north; the Riccians tended to have better relations with the Sorosites, who occupied modern Dorio, although those states periodically fought as well. On the Bicanal peninsula, the Nebirials coexisted with Seloran and Proto-Bicanal peoples. After several centuries, Aetheline Ricci collapsed into civil war; its successor states included those of the Sengrites, Corolians, and Leurics. Versions of these states, as well as of the Gahlstaffs and Sorosites, were likely prevalent throughout the second millennium BT; this period, often referred to as the Alarean Dark Age, is especially ill-attested in the west. The end of the Alarean Dark Age in the west of the continent is usually associated with the overthrow of Kyriakos the Mad and the establishment of the Grand Duchy of Eunebiro in the twelfth century. By 900, Eunebiro dominated the Bicanal peninsula, and a strong Sorosite state existed to its east. The two states united at around this time, forming the nation of Costra. Costra was a successful state for several centuries, but began degrading throughout the sixth century; by 455, an independent Bicanal state had established itself on the peninsula, and Costra collapsed throughout the following decade. This led to the rise of Edmund Anjeron and Anjeron Ricci in 441. Central Alarea The first attested state from Central Alarea was the First Tristanian Empire, which was brought together by Tristan Galatas. Little about the Galatas kings are known, although their names were immortalized on the Tristanian King-Lists, a set of tablets inscribed with ten names. The Galatas kings are believed to have ruled about 250 years before the death of the final Galatas, Tristan V. After the Galatas kings, Tristania seems to have persisted for some time; Duke Justin Carloc, who is typically held responsible for the foundation of the Sunicar states, is commonly associated with the First Tristanian Empire. During the Galatas period, there also exists a record of Pompilius of Accha, the founder of Amblia. Although less attested, a state of Heurena is shown to have developed on the Heurenar peninsula in the ensuing years. Although Amblia was periodically courted or attacked by the neighboring empires of Ricci and Tristania, Heurena seems to have been largely ignored. At some point in the second millennium BT, usually held to be around the seventeenth century, Tristania collapsed and was replaced with several other states. Gebert and Enira moved northward across the Zunerain Mountains, expanding the breadth of the Sunicar identity, while the nation of Arilata arose in the former Tristanian heartland. Tristania seems to have reemerged as an oberbarony in the later thirteenth century, commonly stated as 1207 BT. In this year, Sebastian I— the first oberbaron— apparently overthrew the insane Aurelius IV. The Second Tristanian Empire was vastly expansive, recapturing the Sunicar states and forming an empire that reached the continent's north coast; Amblia was also evidently powerful during this period, as it resisted annexation. The Second Tristanian ascendancy lasted until the seventh century BT, during which— from a period spanning about 636–618 BT— the Sunicar states reestablished their independence. Eastern Alarea The empire known as the Vazranist Empire or Proto-Valatsa was one of the first states in Alarea's east, founded by the prophet Vazrana and devoted to his eponymous religion. The Proto-Valats were based in what is now northern Valatsa and central Robaria, a region to the south and east of the Zunerain Mountains. This led them into significant interaction, and periodic conflict, with the Tartocks to their north. Proto-Valatsa was fairly expansive for its time period, occupying a significant swath of northeastern Alarea and sending missionaries even beyond that extent; however, it did collapse in the second millennium BT. Proto-Valatsa split into several states, most significantly Doka in the Valat heartland and Masra in the north. Although this period is commonly known as the Alarean Dark Age, it was still a powerful period in the far east, where states including Trezen, Kesvel, and Avram became prominent in the region. In the early tenth century BT, weakness in Doka combined with a desire for an official Vazranist state, and so in approximately 960 BT the Valat Empire was formed. Its first king, Vazrana I, expanded as far as possible; soon, the Valat Empire dominated the east. The far eastern states were driven back onto the Lessington Archipelago, while the Tartocks were subsumed into the province of Cajtra; Doka and Masra were reduced to provinces themselves. The Valat Empire was a significant power for centuries, but it was faced with several rebellions in the sixth century. The province of Cajtra broke free of Valatsa and split into two nations in the 550s: the ethnically Tartock state of Morana dominated the northwest, while the Velcadrals (a Valaticized Tartock group) formed Cadra in the southeast. Cadra and Morana would go on to unite, but the Valat Empire would continue struggling to maintain its east against Lessingtonian incursions. Category:History